1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connectors, and more particularly to such a SIM card connector having an improved locking arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology, particularly mobile communication technology, has known a rapid, spectacular development in recent years. For mobile phones, its trend is compact, aesthetic, and multi-functional. In this regard, components (e.g., SIM card connectors) for mobile phone are also required to improve.
A conventional SIM card connector in its open condition is shown in FIG. 1. The substantially rectangular SIM card connector comprises an insulative base 4, a cover 5, and a plurality of parallel conductors 41 on a bottom of the base 4. The base 4 comprises two opposite, cylindrical arms 42 on both sides proximate two rear corners, two opposite snap fastening members 43 on both sides proximate two front corners, the snap fastening member 43 including a cavity 44 and a tab 45, two front edge sections 40, and a rectangular recess 402 formed between the front edge sections 40.
The cover 5 comprises a body 50, two pivots 52 at two rear corners of the body 50, the pivot 52 including an elongate opening 521 snugly fitted around the arms 42 to form a hinge, two side flanges 51, and two opposite, mating snap fastening members 53 on both sides proximate two front corners, the mating snap fastening member 53 including a latch 531 and a hook 532.
A user may close the cover 5 onto the base 4 by pivoting the cover 5 about the pivots 52. As a result, the latches 531 are fitted in the cavities 44 and the hooks 532 are matingly engaged with the tabs 45.
But this locking design is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: An accidental back or forth movement of the cover 5 may unlock the SIM card connector because there is no stopping mechanism. Further, the locking engagement of the snap fastening members 43 and 53 is not reliable. In fact, it is relatively loose. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.